Dare on Thursday
by Golden Mango
Summary: "Om itu. Yang di meja seberang". "Sial". -IshiKari, lot of cameos and pairings, maybe one shot, maybe not lmao-
1. Chapter 1

**Modern!AU**

 **Warning : IshiKari , lot of cameos and pairings, multicultural, OOCness, crispy.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Om itu. Yang di meja seberang".

"Sial".

Hari ini mungkin hari yang sial bagi Nikkari Aoe. Pasalnya, dia kalah _truth or dare_ , dan bodohnya dia malah memilih _dare_.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau main permainan yang membutuhkan taruhan dengan orang-orang picik macam Kashuu, Kasen, Jiroutachi dan Souza, keberuntungannya akan sirna. Hukuman dari mereka itu lebih berat dari hukuman langit.

Nikkari menggerutu, antara bersyukur dan tidak. Hukuman dari Kashuu mungkin memang berat. Dia mengingat hukuman _dare_ untuk Kasen dari Jiroutachi beberapa minggu lalu. Siapa sih yang masih punya urat malu untuk berlari kencang, menggebrak meja kasir lalu memesan sake dan ciu bekonang (?) di Starbucks?

Kasen trauma dan hanya mau melakukan _truth_. Rahasia kalau dia pernah _cosplay_ menjadi Gary dari game Ib pun terungkap.

Asal kalian tahu, seorang Nikkari Aoe tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan ini. Dia tidak sesial Kashuu yang dulu pernah disuruhnya untuk menyatakan cinta pada pelayan yang sedang menyapu di Starbucks langganan mereka. Wajah si waiter sangat manis, walaupun dadanya rata tidak masalah, Kashuu tidak pernah pilih-pilih wanita dari fisiknya. Kalau rata tinggal suntik silikon.

Kashuu yang dengan pedenya menyibakkan rambut dan mengeluarkan mawar merah dari sakunya (entah darimana itu mawar) langsung menyatakan cinta, memintanya menjadi pacarnya sambil menurunkan sebelah kakinya bak pangeran.

Siapa sih yang bisa menolak seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu? Salah satu mahasiswa paling beken yang terkenal dengan kuteks merah membara dan _heels_ kw mahalnya itu? Si pelayan tentu kaget, malu, dan dalam diam mengambil bunga mawar itu sambil mengangguk. Setuju untuk menjadi pacar baru Kashuu. Lelaki berkuteks merah itu pun melempar senyum kemenangan ke meja teman-temannya yang dalam hati mengumpat. Kashuu dengan sigap memberikan selembar kertas berisi nomor teleponnya (entah kapan disiapkan) dan memberikannya pada si pelayan. Katanya,"malam ini sms aku ya beb". Mengedip centil dan kembali ke meja.

Sukses besar, pikirnya.

Besoknya, Kashuu tidak masuk kuliah. Alasannya diare. Nikkari khawatir, sebagai teman yang baik, dia sms menanyakan kabar temannya itu.

-Diare kenapa? Mau dibawain diapet? Kayaknya kemarin makanannya ga aneh-aneh. Ga ketemu Namazuo kan kemarin?-

Dulu waktu acara Idul Adha, rendang di panci yang dimasak Mitsutada dan dimakan Kashuu pernah kejatuhan pup kuda. Dikira Namazuo itu ember penampungan material pupuk yang lagi ditelitinya. Seumur hidupnya Kashuu bersumpah tidak akan makan rendang lagi.

Lima menit kemudian Kashuu membalas.

-Kemarin malam dapet sms begini, sial kalian-

 _Ting_. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sms yang di _forward_ Kashuu. Isinya :

-Malem, belom bobo kan? hehe aku seneng banget deh! Sebenernya aku udah lama suka sama kamu, tapi ga berani nyapa...baru kali ini aku ditembak cowok...semoga kita langgeng ya cintahhh (ini nomornya Yamatonokami Yasusada, disimpen ya beybi, muaaachhh)-

Ternyata pelayan itu cowok.

Nikkari langsung ikutan diare.

.

.

.

"Dia kayaknya tipe om-om serius yang ga punya istri gara-gara sibuk ngejar promosi jabatan deh", Kashuu seenak udel bicara sambil ngutak-ngatik hape. Balas sms pacarnya. Akhirnya suka juga. Dasar homo labil.

"Bukannya dia tipe om-om yang suka cewek SMA ya? Itu lho, yang biasanya punya istri tapi mainnya sama anak sekolahan, terus dihamilin, terus masuk tv gara gara ga mau tanggung jawab, terus istrinya kesel dan pake kesempatan itu buat ngambil harta gono gini nya si om, akhirnya dia bangkrut dan baru tobat, eeww geuleuh pisan", kayaknya Souza kebanyakan nonton sinetron hidayah siang hari.

"Doooh, pasang tv kabel kek, lipatan otaknya bisa ilang lho nonton begituan terus", ucap Kasen sarkastis.

"Udah sana deketin, minimal dia bisa bayarin kita ngopi-ngopi", kata Jiroutachi sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Nikkari. Masalahnya, senggolan Jiroutachi itu bertenaga.

Pernah sekali, saat Jiroutachi terlalu senang karena seniornya yang tinggi seperti tiang, si Taroutachi, yang sudah lama diincarnya mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya. Jiroutachi masuk ke kelas dengan muka cengengesan dan dengan bersemangatnya menyenggol Nikkari,"KAK TAROU NYAPA AKU LHO GUYZZZZ, GILZ NGETZZ", alhasil lengan Nikkari langsung memar membiru, rumornya tulang lengannya retak ringan.

Nikkari balas cubit tangan Jiroutachi. Cubitannya tepat di bisul. Yang punya bisul cuma bisa teriak pasrah bisulnya pecah. Itu hukumannya membuat Nikkari terburu-buru. Mukanya saja yang cantik seperti _geisha_ , dasar tenaga kuda.

Tapi bukan Nikkari namanya kalau tantangan begini saja dia menyerah. Dia berjalan menuju kasir dan memesan dua _Caramel Macchiato._ Si kasir cuma mengangguk, memberi pesanan pada barista dan memberitahukan harga dua gelas kopi _overpriced_ tersebut. Setelah membayar, Nikkari menunggu di sebelah meja kasir, barangkali dia dapat wangsit _pick up line_ jitu buat si om.

Sambil menunggu, dia memperhatikan si kasir dari atas sampai bawah. Badannya cukup berotot. Tipe badan otot-otot kuli bangunan. Kulitnya item-item jengkol tapi mukanya tampan bak pangeran Arab walaupun sepertinya ditatap saja bakal bikin preman kampung melayu menangis dan tobat, kembali ke jalan yang benar. Rambutnya hitam dengan ombre merah di ujung rambut. Entah merah ombre salon atau merah karena matahari. Curiga yang kedua sih. Kemeja hitamnya digulung sampai ke siku. Memperlihatkan tato naga di tangan kirinya. Entah bagaimana lelaki ini bisa diterima bekerja disini. Hawanya saja bisa bikin tanaman layu. Ini orang kasir apa begal.

...

...

...

"Mas, ga nanyain nama saya siapa?", Nikkari bingung. Biasanya kalau dia pesan kopi, pasti ditanya untuk siapa kopi ini dibuat.

"Tidak usah, saya tidak perlu mengenal siapa nama anda, lagipula anda sendiri menunggu disini", jawab si kasir jutek sambil menulis sesuatu di gelas plastik yang sudah terisi kopi dan memberikannya pada Nikkari. "Silakan, terima kasih". Lalu berlalu.

Nikkari yang bengong langsung tersadar dan memeriksa nama di gelas plastik tersebut.

'Emo hijau lumut'

SIAL.

Rasanya ingin menjambak buntut merah itu dan melempar kopi barunya ke kaos putih si kasir. Tapi karena malas berdebat, Nikkari langsung membawa nampannya menuju meja si om incarannya. Lupakan yang tidak penting. Setidaknya hari ini dia harus dapat kopi gratis.

Dengan anggun dia berjalan menuju meja si om. Meletakkan nampannya dengan keras. Dia duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan kaki. Memamerkan kaki jenjang di balik celana jeans hitam. "Siang, boleh duduk disini?", bertanya dengan nada imut, padahal dia sudah duduk. "Sepi kan kalau om ngopi sendiri? ini Caramel Macchiato buat om", Nikkari meletakkan segelas kopi dingin itu di depan si om yang masih berkutat dengan korannya, tidak bergeming. Tidak, dia tidak baca lampu merah kok.

Sambil menunggu reaksi si om, Nikkari mengambil kopi bagiannya dan menyeruputnya.

Sroooot. Glek.

Ng?

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

Dengan cepat dia membuka tutup plastik gelas kopi dinginnya.

Matanya terbelalak.

Tadi kan dia pesan Caramel Macchiato.

Tapi.

KENAPA ISINYA KOPI LUWAK? DISINI KAN GA ADA KOPI LUWAK.

DINGIN PULA.

Dari balik meja kasir, seorang barista berambut putih tertawa dan berteriak "ODOROITAKA?".

Kalau hati nurani Nikkari tidak ada, rasanya dia ingin menyeduh si rambut putih dan si kulit jengkol bersamaan dan membuat minuman baru, mungkin white coffee rasa jengkol.

Belum menumpahkan kekesalannya pada si barista, gerombolan lelaki seumurannya masuk ke dalam kafe.

Dilihatnya Izuminokami Kanesada, si mahasiswa ganteng tahun ketiga dari fakultas hukum. Bisa dibilang lelaki itu terkenal di kampus. Gosip dan rumor yang menyebar pun tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Mulai dari rumor bahwa rambut panjang Kanesada adalah hasil dari pemakaian shampo metal. Rumor bahwa dia pernah ditawari main sinetron yang sedang naik daun, apa itu namanya...hmm...ganteng-ganteng tukang bubur? Sampai rumor bahwa saat ini dia sedang dekat dengan juniornya yang baru masuk bernama Horikawa Kunihiro.

Ada yang bilang bahwa Kunihiro masuk ke fakultas hukum demi mengejar si Kanesada, mengejar cinta katanya. Saat pengumuman SNMPTN pun dia bernazar akan membuat _trending topic_ #KANESANYATTAYO nomor satu di sosial media kalau dia bisa masuk fakultas hukum dimana Kanesada berada.

Kanesada membantah mentah-mentah kalau dia dan Kunihiro punya hubungan khusus. Katanya dia hanya melihat Kunihiro sebagai juniornya, hanya hubungan antara kakak kelas dan adik kelas.

Tapi kakak kelas dan adik kelas mana yang pegangan tangan, makan siang bersama di kantin kampus, suap-suapan, mengantar pulang lalu cipika-cipiki sebelum masuk rumah?

Itu kewajiban senior katanya.

Di sebelahnya ada Ichigo Hitofuri. Mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi teladan berbeasiswa. Walaupun satu fakultas, tapi mereka beda angkatan. Perilakunya seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Di fakultasnya sendiri pun sudah didirikan fansclub pangeran Ichigo. Rumornya tiap jumat malam, para gadis (dan lelaki) berkumpul di tengah hutan, membuat pola bintang dan lingkaran dan meletakkan foto Ichigo di tengahnya. Nikkari tidak tahu kelanjutannya karena dia takut tidak bisa tidur bila mendengarnya lebih lanjut.

Sudah rahasia umum kalau Ichigo adalah sulung dari keluarga tidak mampu. Adiknya saja ada tujuh. Ayahnya kabur entah kemana karena dililit hutang dan ibunya selingkuh, pergi bersama om-om kaya raya. Alhasil dia membesarkan adiknya sendirian. Kondisinya sudah sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan protagonis dalam drama Korea. Untung saja dia pintar dan banyak lembaga-lembaga yang membantunya dalam masalah keuangan. Mulai dari lembaga pendidikan sampai lembaga yang tidak diketahui apa isi dan asal usul nya.

Kalau tidak mampu, kenapa dia ada di kafe seperti ini? Bukannya uangnya lebih baik untuk beli beras dan kecap?

Tentu saja karena ada Kanesada. Si ganteng kaya raya ini memang songong dan narsis. Tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah temannya yang tidak pernah mencicipi minuman selain air putih dan bandrek, dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Di sebelah Kanesada berdiri Iwatooshi. Mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan tambang yang memakai anting-anting emas ini adalah mantan anak pesantren. Entah diapakan selama pesantren, badan Iwatooshi kekar dan berotot. Mungkin disana dilatih untuk mengambil air wudhu di air terjun di pegunungan yang jaraknya tiga gunung dari pesantren. Saking berototnya, dadanya pun ikutan berotot.

Pernah suatu waktu, saat Iwatooshi ulang tahun, dia dihadiahkan satu set _lingerie_ dan bra ukuran cup C oleh teman teman sekelasnya. Karena dia anak baik dan ingin berterima kasih, dia pergi ke kampus dengan riang dan masuk kelas dengan memakai bra yang diberikan. Entah kenapa teman-temannya sesenggukan menangis dan minta maaf, berkata bahwa mereka tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan mereka lagi.

Kabarnya Iwatooshi ini punya gebetan. Teman-temannya heboh karena mengira gebetan Iwatooshi adalah seorang anak SD berpostur mungil dan manis, bersuara cempreng dan bermata besar. Iwatooshi hanya 'GAHAHAHAHAHA' menanggapi kabar itu. Kanesada yang kesal karena terus-terusan dituduh berteman dengan pedofil akhirnya meluruskan masalah ini. Gebetan Iwatooshi adalah mahasiswa fakultas seni bernama Imanotsurugi. Dia tetangga Ichigo dan akrab dengan adik-adik Ichigo. Imanotsurugi adalah tetangga yang baik. Kalau Ichigo sibuk dengan rapat kemahasiswaannya, Imanotsurugi akan menjaga adik-adik Ichigo, membawa mereka bermain ke taman dan membelikan mereka es krim. Orang-orang komplek sering mengira mereka adalah sekumpulan anak SD yang tidak berwali. Alhasil mereka sering dibawa pulang ke rumah oleh satpam komplek.

Entah kenapa dan darimana mereka bisa bertemu. Ichigo dirumorkan satu SMA dengan Kanesada dan mereka memang berteman dari zaman sekolah. Lain hal dengan Iwatooshi, dia ini tetangga Kunihiro dari kecil. Karena Kunihiro sering diantar pulang oleh Kanesada (Iwatooshi sedang menyapu daun kering di depan rumah saat mobil Ferrari merah keluaran terbaru bertengger di depan rumah tetangganya) jadi secara otomatis dia sering bertemu Kanesada.

Gosipnya, Kanesada sering minta info soal kehidupan sehari-hari Kunihiro kepada Iwatooshi. Tapi lagi-lagi dibantah Kanesada. Tidak relevan katanya.

Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Nikkari, setelah memesan, mereka langsung menempati sofa pojok menghadap pintu. Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan buku dan catatan perkuliahannya, bersiap-siap untuk kuis di kelas pagi besok. Kanesada langsung mengeluarkan hape, bilangnya mau _update_ tempat di media sosial, tapi Iwatooshi dan Ichigo tahu kalau dia sedang mengabari Kunihiro.

-Aku lagi sama temen-temen nih di luar, kamu pulangnya mau dibawain apahhh? Donat? Strawberry Shortcake? Sus Kering? Atau...mau dibawain akuh? Hehehehe muachh love u mah cupcake-

Begitulah kira-kira isi sms Kanesada. Tapi dibantah lagi. Katanya dia tidak mungkin senorak itu.

Nikkari kembali fokus kepada si om di depannya. Caramel Macchiato aka kopi luwak yang dipesannya belum disentuh si om. Saat Nikkari mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah si om, jantungnya mendadak dagdigdug dangdut. Si om ternyata sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya menunjukkan kebingungan tapi masih tetap tenang. Wajahnya tampan, menurut Nikkari, dia lebih tampan dari si jengkol bertato naga ataupun si populer Kanesada. Pakaiannya rapi khas orang kantoran, tapi kemeja putihnya digulung walaupun tidak sampai siku. Dua kancing paling atas di kemejanya terbuka. Dasi dan jasnya yang berwarna hijau tentara dilepas dan digantung di sandaran sofa. Nikkari suka tidak suka (sebenernya suka) memeriksa si om dari atas sampai bawah.

Rambut si om model mangkok. Bukan. Hampir mangkok. Tapi tidak menutupi ketampanan si om.

Badan om pun terlihat sehat dan berotot. Terbukti dari lekuk-lekuk seksi di kemeja bagian lengan dan dada. Dia heran. Ada apa sih dengan semua lelaki disini. Berotot semua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?".

Suara rendah lawan bicaranya mengagetkan Nikkari. Ingat iklan permen pelega tenggorokan yang si tokoh utamanya bilang, 'mamah, pulang yuk?'. Ya, perasaan Nikkari campur aduk seperti si mamah dalam iklan.

Suara si om membawa Nikkari kembali ke dunia.

"Duh, om, daritadi aku ajak ngobrol, itu kopi buat om, gapapa kan kalo aku temenin? Abisnya om sendirian aja", Nikkari yang dalam hati dagdigdug serrr berusaha menjaga kestabilan suaranya, masih memasang nada imut dan centil.

"Oh, maaf ya, tadi saya lagi baca koran, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", dia bertanya lagi. Nada bicaranya yang kalem dan tenang menunjukkan kalau dia seorang pro dalam bidang tertentu. Mungkin penyiar berita? Sales? Staff pengumuman orang hilang?

"Mau ngobrol aja kok, hehe, disini lagi santai apa janjian om?", Nikkari memutar-mutar sedotannya, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi sepertinya mereka terlambat...ah ngomong-ngomong kalau ini memang buat saya, saya minum ya", dia menjawab sambil menyeruput kopi luwak yang diberikan Nikkari. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, disini jual kopi luwak?

"Ooooh begitu, yasudah kalau begitu aku temani om sampai mereka datang deh". Nikkari mengangguk,"ngomong-ngomong om kerja dimana? Siapa tau sekantor sama saudara saya", dia menopang dagu, menampilkan senyumannya yang paling manis.

Si om terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Bukan sesuatu yang nggak-nggak kok.

"Saya karyawan biasa di Sanjo Group".

'Sanjo Group bukannya perusahaan besar ya? Hmm...kalau karyawan biasa, mungkin dia sales, tapi kalau seganteng ini...manager kali yah', pikir Nikkari seenak jidat.

"Wah keren dong om, aku lulus juga pengen kerja disana". Nikkari memang punya keinginan bekerja disana. Sebenarnya sih karena penasaran saja dengan direktur utama Sanjo Group, katanya direkturnya itu pria cantik berbando rumbai-rumbai tarikan gorden. Sanjo Group terkenal di kampusnya karena sudah beberapa kali mengadakan seminar di fakultasnya. Waktu itu yang menjadi _host_ seminarnya adalah Kogitsunemaru. Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur. Sanjo Group baik hati sekali mengirim orang penting semacam Kogitsunemaru untuk menghadiri seminar. Saking pentingnya Kogitsunemaru, dia tidak diberi sanksi dari kantornya, padahal rambutnya panjang sampai pantat. Awut-awutan. Putih pula. Ketombe saja tidak tampak.

Sepertinya direktur utama memberi kelonggaran khusus soal rambut. Kalau Nikkari bekerja disitu kan dia jadi tidak perlu potong rambut. Emo-emo begini, rambut Nikkari halus terawat. Sayang kalau dipotong. Rambut kan juga mahkota pria.

"Oh ya? Fakultas ekonomi?".

"Iya om, Sanjo Group kan sering mengadakan seminar di kampus".

"Hmm...begitu ya...saya tidak pernah lihat yang begituan sih".

"Keren lho om, yang datang wakil direktur, aku sampe kaget orang penting macam pak Kogi datang, Sanjo Group perhatian sekali sama mahasiswa yah", Nikkari tertawa, masih membayang-bayang rambut putih Kogitsunemaru.

"Ooh begitu ya...kalau begitu berusahalah dalam kuliah, siapa tau Sanjou Group akan mengundangmu bekerja disana".

"Ahh itu memang incaranku! Begini-begini nilaiku A terus lho om~ sebenarnya sih aku penasaran sama direktur utamanya, katanya dia cowok cantik ya? Om pernah liat dia?".

"Hahaha begitu ya...wah, kalau direktur utama, saya kurang tahu, ah, kita sudah ngobrol lama, lancang kalau saya tidak memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Ishikirimaru, panggil saja Ishi". Si om tadi memajukan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

"Nikkari Aoe, mahasiswa ekonomi tahun kedua, golongan darah A, tinggi semampai, berat rahasia, single dan sedang mencari cinta", Nikkari mengedipkan matanya dan membalas salam Ishikirimaru.

Ishikirimaru melihat arlojinya. Alisnya terpaut. Dia menghela nafas,"sepertinya tamu saya tidak jadi datang", dia kembali memakai jasnya, dasinya dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Saya permisi dulu ya", si Om bangkit dari sofa. Ada rasa 'yaahhhh kok pergi si om' pada diri Nikkari. Ishikirimaru mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, kartu nama dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol soal Sanjo Group lagi. Saya ada disini setiap Kamis jam 4 sore, ini nomor saya", sambil memasukkan kembali dompet ke dalam saku celana, Ishikirimaru membalikkan badan dan berkata,"ini uang untuk membayar kopi teman-teman anda, lain kali jangan kalah taruhan lagi ya", dia tersenyum tipis dan melangkah keluar kafe.

Nikkari kehilangan suaranya.

...

...

Jadi...

JADI DIA TAHU SEMUANYA?!

Nikkari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Rasa malu, tapi senang, tapi malu bercampur aduk seperti nasi liwet. Diliriknya kartu yang tergeletak tak berdosa di atas meja. Tanpa dibaca, dia diam-diam dimasukkan ke dalam dompet. 'Nanti kirim sms ah', pikirnya sambil cengengesan.

Nikkari kembali ke meja dimana teman-temannya duduk. Beberapa lembar uang yang diberikan Ishikirimaru dihempaskan ke atas meja.

"Nih, ketauan dari awal, apes banget, lumayan sih, tapi tetep aja apes". Ucapnya sambil duduk.

"Haaaaaaahhh seriusan?", Jiroutachi tertawa lepas.

"Seenggaknya kopi kita gratis", cetus Kasen sambil mengambil seratus ribuan yang dihempaskan Nikkari.

"Terus tadi kalian ngobrol apaan?", tanya Kashuu yang masih berkutat dengan hapenya.

"Ternyata dia karyawan Sanjo Group, yaaah tadi ngomongin Sanjo gitu deh".

Souza yang daritadi terdiam akhirnya berbicara,"Nikkari, kamu ga sadar?".

Nikkari menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Souza,"sadar apanya?".

"Yang tadi itu Ishikirimaru".

"Lho? Kamu tahu darimana? Kamu kenal?".

Souza menghela nafas, menepuk dahinya,"Nikkari, dia itu direktur utama Sanjo Group".

...

...

...

"HEEEEEHHH?! B-bukannya direkturnya cowok cantik bandoan?!". Kasen, Kashuu, Jiroutachi dan Nikkari teriak bersamaan.

"Itu kan rumor, makanya nonton berita, baca koran, dia suka muncul di majalah lho, aduhhh tahu gitu tadi aku aja deh yang maju dare, aku juga baru sadar pas dia berdiri", Souza sedih, menyeruput sisa latte nya.

'Kita pikir dia cuma nonton sinetron!'.

Ketiga temannya yang lain cuma megap-megap. Terlalu kaget buat komentar.

Nikkari lemas, dia menghela nafas.

"Haah...sepertinya Kamis depan aku harus minum kopi disini lagi".

.

.

.

* * *

kena virus IshiKari dari kakak huwehuweeee

antara fin dan tbc :3

mungkin kalo tbc bakal muncul cameo cameo lain kakakakaka

terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern!AU**

 **Warning : IshiKari , lot of cameos and pairings, multicultural, OOCness, crispy.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kemarin tidak datang?".

"Anu mas, Mikazuki minta dikupasin salak".

"...Salak?".

"Salak Pondoh, oleh-oleh dari bang Sone, enak lho mas".

Ishikirimaru memijat kerutan di dahinya sambil menghela nafas. Hmm...nafasnya wangi juga. Wangi durian montong sisaan di kulkas tadi pagi. Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menutup hidung dengan rambut putihnya. Katanya durian itu mengandung rum, bisa mabuk dia nanti.

"Jadi kamu tidak datang gara-gara ngupas salak buat Mika?", rapat (coret)curcol(coret) mengenai masa depan Sanjo Group ditunda dikarenakan wakil direktur dari perusahaan itu sendiri lebih memilih mengupas salak pondoh untuk adik direktur daripada membicarakan hal-hal (yang katanya) penting menyangkut perusahaan mereka dengan direkturnya sendiri?

"Yah, mas kan tau kalo orang ngidam itu harus diturutin, lagian kan dia adiknya mas, cantik pula, minta dikupasin salak dengan mata sayu macam Hachiko mana tega nolaknya mas", Kogitsunemaru memainkan biji-biji salak yang tak sengaja tertinggal di saku jasnya. Cakep-cakep jorok.

Alis Ishikirimaru mulai berkedut. Pertama, adiknya tidak ngidam dan tidak hamil, kalau beneran hamil ya itu rahasia kita-kita aja ya. Kedua, kalau beneran hamil berarti Ishikirimaru punya keponakan. Ketiga, dia sudah menyiapkan nama untuk keponakannya itu, kalau perempuan diberi nama Ishiko Kembang Dahlia Mekarsari Forever dan lelaki diberi nama Ishi Junior Sholeh Taat Bersahaja Always. Keempat, dia yakin kedua nama itu akan ditolak. Dan kelima, setidaknya dia tidak memberi nama keponakannya Malaikat, Jin, Setan Alas dan sejenisnya, bisa-bisa heboh dan dia dipanggil ke stasiun televisi lokal.

"Jangan marah mas, nih tak bawain salak pondoh nya bang Sone", si ganteng berambut awut-awutan itu meletakkan plastik hitam ke atas meja Ishikirimaru. Ishikirimaru melirik, tergoda dengan harumnya buah salak. Akhirnya dia mengupas satu sambil bertanya,"banyak juga, memangnya Nagasone habis darimana?".

Perlu diketahui bahwa Nagasone adalah kerabat jauh Kogitsunemaru yang juga merangkap sebagai salah satu pemegang saham paling tinggi di Sanjo Group. Walaupun perawakannya seperti om-om yang senang dangdutan di kafe remang-remang, lelaki ini sudah merintis usahanya sedari muda. Dimulai dengan menjadi _part-timer_ supir angkot dan supir truk, supir angkot dan supir truk tetap, sampai memiliki usaha angkot dan truk sendiri. Kalau kalian melihat angkot dan truk bersticker atau bergambar norak di bagian belakang dengan tulisan 'BURONAN MERTUA' sudah dipastikan itu adalah salah satu kendaraan milik Nagasone. Usahanya ini sukses dikarenakan motto hidupnya yang pelit tapi asyik di lidah para supir. Naik gratis turun bayar.

"Biasa mas, rumah mertuanya, yang banyak kebun salak itu".

"Sama Hachisuka?", Ishi mengunyah salak hasil kupasannya.

Dimana ada Nagasone, disitu ada Hachisuka. Hachisuka, kekasih Nagasone ini adalah mahasiswa S2 jurusan ekonomi bermuka judes tapi berambut indah ala iklan shampo. Masa-masa Nagasone menjadi supir tetap adalah saat-saat dimana mereka bertemu. Hati Nagasone kepincut saat angkotnya dinaiki Hachisuka. Padahal Hachisuka hanya membayar seribu untuk perjalanan yang ber-argo lima ribu. Nagasone yang terhipnotis oleh rambut ala salon bidadarinya hanya mengangguk, dia malah memberi Hachisuka kembalian sebesar seratus ribu. Sontak Hachisuka gemar menaiki angkot yang disupiri Nagasone. Alhasil Nagasone potong gaji karena merugikan bos nya.

Tuhan itu adil, niatan Hachisuka yang ingin memoroti si supir berakhir luluh oleh aksi si supir yang terus menjemputnya dari rumah setiap pagi. Dengan angkot tentunya. Benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara keduanya, walaupun dari pihak Hachisukanya ogah-ogahan.

"Iya mas, sama Urashima juga", Kogitsunemaru mulai ikut mengupas salak.

Saat Nagasone mulai sukses dengan usaha angkotnya, dia mengambil Urashima sebagai anak angkatnya. Urashima ini sudah menemani Nagasone semenjak Nagasone baru menjadi supir angkot. Entah mengamen, menjual kacang, kuaci dan permen, sampat memijat jemari kaki Nagasone sudah dilakoninya. Walaupun ketek Urashima bau bawang dan diam-diam mengidap jamur kuku, Urashima sudah seperti anak untuknya.

"Lho, tumben Urashima ikut, bukannya dia baru masuk kuliah bulan ini?".

"Iya mas, dia absen, soalnya kata bang Sone, ini hal penting".

"Hmm...memangnya hal penting apa sampai Urashima harus absen segala?".

"Katanya dia akan dinikahkan mas".

BRFFTT.

Seluruh lumatan buah salak tersembur dengan indah ke wajah tampan Kogitsunemaru.

"MASAOLO MAS, NYEMBUR NIH MASSS, NYEMBUURRR", Kogitsunemaru panik mencari tisu dan lap untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Maaf...kaget saja, anak-anak zaman sekarang cepat dewasa ya...padahal dia baru masuk kuliah, memangnya calonnya seperti apa?", Ishikirimaru batuk-batuk, hampir saja salaknya masuk ke hidung.

Kogitsunemaru mengelap wajahnya sambil memberi catatan mental agar dia segera memakai masker bengkoang begitu sampai di rumah,"sebentar mas, kayaknya saya simpen foto calonnya", tangannya merogoh-rogoh kantong jasnya mencari hape, bukan, bukan yang ada biji salaknya.

Ishikirimaru diam dan menunggu, ini orang kok nyimpen foto calon mempelai orang segala.

"Saya dikirimi ini mas sama bang Sone, anaknya cantik mas, coba lihat", layar hape wakil direktur ini menampilkan foto _close up_ anak perempuan manis berambut pirang kemerah-mudaan.

"Wah iya, cantik ya, seumuran? Kok bisa dinikahkan?".

"Mereka saling suka mas katanya, terus Bang Sone mau membantu perekonomian keluarga mempelai , lagipula katanya kalau udah siap sih dinikahkan aja, takut zina katanya".

"Wah, bagus itu...yah semoga lancar kedepannya, ngomong-ngomong nama calonnya siapa?", tanya Ishikirimaru sambil menyeruput kopi hitam, rasanya tenggorokannya kering sehabis menyembur salak tadi.

"Midare mas".

"Mi-hwa-rwe?", Ishikirimaru bertanya sambil kumur-kumur air kopi. Dari namanya, ada yang terasa mengganjal.

"Iya mas, dia cowok".

BRFFTT.

.

.

.

"Kogi, kok kamu duduknya menjauh begitu?".

"Saya ga mau kena sembur lagi mas, sudah cukup, hayati lelah", Kogitsunemaru menjawab dengan nada setengah terisak sambil duduk di kursi berjarak lima meter dari meja Ishikirimaru.

"Iya...iya...saya minta maaf, nanti saya traktir minum kopi deh... ah, ngomong soal kopi, kemarin, saya jadi korban _truth or dare_ mahasiswa lho...".

Kogitsunemaru memiringkan kepalanya,"kok bisa?".

"Mereka merencanakan hukumannya dengan suara kencang, jadi kedengeran deh", Ishikirimaru tertawa, tangannya menyingkirkan bungkusan salak ke pinggir meja. "Mahasiswa yang kena hukuman kemarin cukup menarik, katanya dia mau kerja disini kalau sudah lulus".

"Haduh mas, kayak Hasebe aja pedekatein mahasiswa".

Hasebe, tangan kanan Ishikirimaru yang berambut belah tengah itu terkenal disiplin dan galak di perusahaan. Siapa sangka hatinya tertambat di mahasiswa berambut pink bermata syahdu yang lemah lembut, bahkan menyentil lalat saja tak mampu. Keduanya bertemu saat kepala keamanan perusahaan, Kousetsu, mengadakan syukuran di rumahnya. Adik bungsunya, Sayo, di sunat. Souza tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah opor ayam dari piringnya ke kemeja Hasebe. Hasebe yang langsung naik darah menjadi turun darah setelah melihat Souza menangis (yang tetap syahdu) meminta maaf ke pemilik kemeja. Hasebe yang setengah kelimpungan setengah terpesona memaafkan Souza begitu saja. Padahal harga kemeja yang dia pakai itu seperempat gajinya sebulan. Souza segera memberikan nomornya kepada Hasebe agar biaya _laundry_ ditanggung oleh Souza. Hasebe yang masih setengah panik hanya mengiyakan dan menyimpan nomor Souza di kontak. Tidak sadar kalau dia lagi dimodusin mahasiswa.

"Hahaha, sekarang sih udah bukan umur buat pedekate pedekate segala, ah, jadi ingat,Yamabushi katanya minta cuti ya?", tadi pagi dia mendapat surat dari kepala bagian adminitrasi karyawan, Yamabushi, salah satu pegawai kesayangannya.

"Iya, sudah beres kok, dia mengambil cuti sekitar tiga hari".

"Liburan? Atau ada yang sakit?".

"Tidak, Yamabushi sedang membantu adiknya membuka toko baru".

"Toko baru? Siapa? Yamanbagiri? Adiknya yang pemalu itu?".

"Iya, baru-baru ini usaha _online shop_ nya di media sosial sedang meroket, karena banyak permintaan, akhirnya di membuka toko resminya".

"Wah, syukurlah kalau begitu, Yamabushi sayang adik sekali ya, memangnya Yamanbagiri usaha apa?".

"Jualan hijab".

.

.

.

"Sudah jam segini, saya ada janji untuk makan malam sama rekan bisnis, nanti kalau kamu ada acara di kampus kasih tahu saya ya", Ishikirimaru melihat jam dinding dan berdiri, mengambil jas.

"Lusa ada jadwal kesana kok, wah tumben mau ikut, ada apa nih mas?". Kogitsunemaru berkedip, ikut berdiri, mengambil bungkusan salak di meja.

"Iseng saja, sekalian mencari mahasiswa yang kemarin".

"Mahasiswa yang kemarin?".

"Yang kena hukuman itu lho".

"Ooooh dia, kenapa mas? Naksir? Cieee cieee".

"Ngga kok", Ishikirimaru hanya tersenyum, senyum-senyum najong.

"Cuma mau lihat aja gimana ekspresi dia kalau saya yang datang".

.

.

.

* * *

Huhuhu ga nyangka pada minta dilanjutin 8'D /terharu /bengek

Maafkeun ini lebih pendek OTL

Kemaren disibukin sama kampus jadi baru bisa bikin sekaraaaang huwee huwee

Jadi IshiPapa tau hukumannya gara-gara suara Nikkari dkk keras kayak toa ngahaha

Hayoo monggo silakan direvieeew, stop boleeee, lanjut ya boleee ehehe


End file.
